


Behind These Eyes

by ashes_at_midnight



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Swap, Episode tie-in, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:52:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vision by the PTB sends Angel back to Sunnydale just in time to prevent Faith and Buffy from swapping bodies in 'Who Are You?" Instead, something much worse happens, Buffy and Angel swap. What follows is a night full of kinky-ness. Adults Only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer belongs to Mutant Enemy and Joss Whedon, I am merely using his characters to feed my imagination!
> 
> Thankyou: Tiffany (Readingmama) for being an amazing beta.
> 
> Written 26/02/2010 – 30/03/2010
> 
>   
>   
> Banner by me

  

It was almost midnight as Angel sped down the deserted desert highway, the bitumen spread out in front of him in a long straight stretch. On either side of the road the darkness was complete; the glare of the Plymouth’s headlights the only light visible for miles. Angel didn’t care, his eyesight was better than most. He pressed his foot further down on the accelerator pushing the old car to its very limits, causing the big Plymouth to shudder and whine as it reached impossible speeds. The bushes and shrubs that lined the road sped past; and a rattlesnake slithered into the sand away from the road.

Angel clasped the steering wheel in a tight grip.  He was on his way towards Sunnydale, a place he dreaded. The town held too many memories, too many reminders of Buffy and what they used to have. Even his brief return six months ago was almost too much for him to stand. Her LA visit a few day’s later was even harder for him to forget, even harder for him to move on from. But she wasn’t responsible for that, not for that missing day, it was his burden alone to bear.

Even so, he never expected himself to be driving the same route to the Hellmouth again, not under these circumstances anyway. He frowned to himself as he remembered how he had come to be in this particular situation. It had been late afternoon; Cordelia had almost finished for the day and was packing her bags. Angel had been in his office, going though some case files while Wesley sat opposite him, a thick book on _Demonic Weather Omens_ in his hands.

A scream of pain had sounded from the front room and Angel had surged to his feet, rushing out of the room and just managing to catch Cordelia before her head hit the wooden floor. He’d held her tight, cradling her head against his chest as her body convulsed and shuddering in pain, small whimpers escaping her lips as her face scrunched up in agony.

When the vision faded she laid still, her breathing heavy. Wesley rushed into the room, a bottle of pills and a glass of water in his hands. Angel remembered how Cordelia had smiled gratefully at the former watcher, taken a few pills and a sip of water and relaxed against the desk. Angel had waited patiently, allowing Cordy to gather her thoughts and for the pain to fade. Then she had spoken and it had taken all of Angel’s will not to run out then and there, even though it was the middle of the afternoon.

Her vision had been vague, like they always were, but she had managed to catch a glimpse of Buffy and Faith in the living room of Buffy’s house, the house had been trashed and Buffy and Faith were in the middle of a fight to the death. Angel couldn’t risk anything happening to Buffy, not again, and he knew Faith brought out the worst in the blonde slayer. She had a way of getting under Buffy’s skin and twisting until the pain was doubled.

Angel was determined to stop them before it came to that, for Buffy’s sake and for Faith’s as well. Even after all that she had done to him, Angel still couldn’t bring himself too hate the dark-haired slayer, he knew what she was going through and how hard it was to fight the instincts within his own self. He also knew that under different circumstances Buffy could have ended up in Faith’s shoes; it was only the support of her mother, Giles and the Scooby’s that kept Buffy from following the same path.

Angel gunned the engine again, pressing down on the accelerator and urging the big car to even greater speeds. The Sunnydale sign flashed past and Angel reluctantly slowed the car as he reached the town’s limits, taking the turns at almost breakneck speeds as he drove down Buffy’s street and came to a screeching stop in front of her house.

He jumped out of the car, leaving the door hanging open as he sprinted across the lawn and vaulted up the steps to the porch. He could hear the sounds of breaking glass and screams of pain and rage from within. He heard Faith’s voice shout in anger, and then a loud crash. He flung open the door and stepped into the house.

“Buffy!” he yelled looking around frantically. He noticed both Slayers in the living room, glass littered the floor. The coffee table was smashed into tiny pieces. The glass door in the entrance of the living room was also destroyed, the flimsy lacy curtain flapping slightly. He rushed forward towards the two Slayers.

Faith and Buffy were standing beside the fireplace, Buffy was covered in blood from a cut to her forehead and lip and her arms were covered in small shallow cuts. Faith was looking dazed and there were bruises forming on her as well, a large cut on her leg slowly leaked blood. Both girls looked like death, they were hurt and tired and while Buffy was quicker and stronger then Faith, the dark haired Slayer was desperate, and willing to do anything; a lethal combination.

As Angel rushed into the room Faith punched Buffy savagely in the nose, causing the blonde Slayers head to snap back. Grabbing Buffy by the shoulders, Faith pulled her forward and with a desperate glance at Angel, she reached out to take her hand. Angel noticed a silver metal device in the dark Slayer’s hand and immediately knew that something terrible was about to happen. He rushed forward, his vampire speed propelling him across the room in milliseconds. He grabbed Faith’s hand around the wrist, and with his other hand wrenched the device from around her palm. She yelled at him angrily, pushing him in the chest with all her strength. He stumbled back, his arms windmilling to keep his balance.

It proved a mistake. The device was still in his palm; Buffy grabbed his palm, steadying him on his feet. But as her hand made contact with the device in his own there was a blinding flash of bright blue light. Electric sparks shivered up Angel's arm.

Suddenly Angel found his position had changed, standing further away from Faith then he had been a second before. He frowned and glanced down. Wriggling his fingers, Angel widened his eyes as a small, delicate female hand with long nails responded.

“What the hell?” he snapped, jerking his arm away, his voice high and light, a female voice. Buffy’s voice.

There was a startled gasp from his right and Angel, now in Buffy’s body whipped his head around to stare at himself.

Buffy couldn’t believe her eyes, one minute she was fighting Faith, the next Angel was their, and there was a bright flash of light. Then she had found herself suddenly looking down at two heads, one brunette, one blonde. She instantly recognised the blonde head as her own but she couldn’t work out why she wasn’t in it. She had heard her own voice and realised someone else was in her body.

She glanced down and found herself looking at a flat male chest and long, long legs in a pair of black slacks. Her mouth had popped open and she had gasped in shock. She was in Angel’s body.

She raised her head; her eyes opening wide and found herself staring into a pair of large hazel eyes, her own eyes. “Angel?” she whispered, her voice deep, a soft timber that rumbled in her chest. It was Angel’s voice.

Angel-as-Buffy could not believe what was happening, he was looking at himself, he had not seen himself in over two hundred and fifty years, and his mouth was moving and he was speaking. The way his voice sounded his own name was unfamiliar, his tongue wrapping around the vowels and adding an almost breathless sigh at the end.

His eyes widened. “Buffy?” He asked his mouth popping open.

Buffy-as-Angel grimaced slightly and shrugged. “Yeah, and you’re…” she waved her hand to indicate the body he was in, “Well…me?” She made a face, a mixture of embarrassment and disgust.

Angel coughed and looked down for the first time, a pair of fine, shapely breasts obscured his vision, from this angle he could see between them and Buffy’s red lacy bra was clearly visible. He jerked his head up again, a blush tinging his cheeks as he quickly avoided Buffy’s dark, narrowing gaze.

Out of nowhere Faith rushed forward, and grabbed Angel’s hand pulling the device out of his palm before he could blink. “This was meant to be for me!” she yelled as she back away. “This was my chance! He left this for me!”

He breathing was harsh, her eyes flicking between vampire and Slayer, her eyes narrowed in anger.

“What do you mean Faith?” Angel-as-Buffy asked, stepping forward in concern.

She shook her head angrily. “Don’t move!” she snapped.

He stopped, holding up his hands in a gesture of peace. “Ok, ok. I’m staying here.”

Buffy-as-Angel wasn’t nearly so accommodating, almost vibrating with anger. She narrowed her dark eyes and growled softly at the dark haired slayer, her lips pulling back in a snarl. “Faith! What did you do?” She took a step towards her, her dark coat swirling around her legs.

Faith backed away, keeping them both out of reach as she raised her hand, the device visible against her palm. Angel’s eyes widened, recognising the thing that had caused the switch.

“Faith, don’t!” he shouted desperately. Faith smirked and squeezed her hand into a fist, crushing the delicate metal object into tiny pieces. Tilting her head to the side and eyeing them with a mocking grin, she opened her hand, letting the shattered device tumble to the floor. Buffy and Angel, in each others bodies both looked down at the broken pieces, shock written on both of their faces, unable to believe what Faith had just done. She had not only switched their bodies, she had also destroyed the only way to make them _themselves_ again. 

Faith laughed, took a step back and then turned and sauntered to the door, her head raised confidently. She paused at the front door and looked back at the stricken pair.

“That’ll teach you to mess with me,” she said before she slipped out the door and into the night.

(v)

Buffy and Angel were left standing in the middle of the wrecked living room, glass and wooden pieces of furniture littering the floor, both of them struggling to deal with the dilemma they were in. After a few seconds Buffy-as-Angel blinked and turned her head looking down at the soft blonde locks of Angel’s head. She frowned.

“So now what are we going to do?” she asked, her voice a soft rumble of defeat.

Before Angel could answer there was a soft cry from the second floor, the sound of footsteps descending the stairs and suddenly Joyce is in the doorway, she rushed forward and wraps her arms around Angel pulling him close and wrapping her arms tightly around his small body. Angel squeaked in alarm, his eyes opening wide. Joyce stepped back, and placed her hands on Angel’s shoulders looking deep into his hazel eyes.

“Buffy, are you ok?” she asked, her voice laced with concern.

Angel blinked in alarm. “Er…” He glanced to the side, looking at Buffy in his own body and smirked. “Peachy,” he said. Joyce narrowed her eyes, unconvinced but nodded her head and stepped back.

“Well… if you’re sure.” She glanced around the room and noticed his body for the first time. Buffy-as-Angel shifted on her feet restlessly, her long coat moving as she took a step towards them.

 “Hi..mo…Joyce,” she announced softly, with a swift glance into Angel’s hazel eyes.

Standing behind Joyce, Angel rolled his eyes at her antics and shakes his head in amusement. Buffy ignored him as she continued to look at Joyce. “I….well…I’m here because…” She paused.

Angel-as-Buffy stepped forward. “Angel’s here because….well he thought he could help…with Faith,” he clarified. Joyce looked between them suspiciously

“Hummm,” she muttered. “Well…I’m glad she’s gone….are you sure you’re ok?” she whispered to Angel, in Buffy’s body.

He nodded his head, causing his hair to flutter around his shoulders, and smiled at the older women. “I’m fine.” He reached up and touched his brow and the small bloody cut at the edge of his hair. “Maybe just a little…off.”

Joyce nodded her head, smiled at him and then glanced at Buffy before heading back up the stairs to her bedroom. Once she was out of sight they both let out a sigh of relief.

“So why _are_ you here?” Buffy-as-Angel asked suspiciously folding her arms over her broad chest. Angel shifted on his feet, suddenly feeling embarrassed. “Cordelia had a vision, she saw you and Faith…”

“And what, so you just came down, to save poor defenceless Buffy again?” she snapped, her dark eyes flashing yellow for a second.

Angel shook his head frantically. “No…Buffy, I wanted to help. I didn’t want to see you hurt again. I know your stronger and faster then Faith, but she’s desperate and desperate people do desperate things.”

Buffy frowned and looked at him in annoyance. “You could have called, it would have prevented all of this…” She waved her hand between them.  

Angel rolled his eyes. “Well, I didn’t exactly know this was going to happen you know!” He too folded his arms over his chest, his forearms locking under his breasts and pushing them up. “I just thought I could help you, get Faith to admit what she had done, I certainly didn’t expect this. We need to get this fixed as soon as possible,” he told her.

“Of course,” snapped Buffy, “the sooner you can leave again.” She glared at him.

“Buffy…come on, that’s not fair.”

“Fair? Save it Angel,” she snapped. “There is someone in my life now, he’s kind and sweet and normal.” She looked at him pointedly, her eyes narrowed in anger. Angel’s features twisted as a stricken look passed briefly over his face before he managed to get his features back under control. He cleared his throat.

“Well then…let’s do something about it,” he said, his voice rising in anger.

Buffy nodded in agreement. “Giles should know what to do about this,” she said. “Let’s go to his house, he can call the gang, we can research…” She paused as Angel turned his head away and glanced out the window, his hazel eyes searching the darkness.

“It’s a plan,” he muttered, his voice hard and distant.

(v)

A few minutes later Angel-as-Buffy was behind the wheel of the Plymouth, sitting on the edge of the seat as his short legs struggled to reach the cars ancient pedals. He grunted softly as he shifted gears. In the passenger seat Buffy-as-Angel slumped in her seat, her arms folded behind her head as a smirk graced her features.

“So why did Faith break that thing anyway,” she asked grinning as Angel struggled with the car, now she knew it wasn’t her fault she couldn’t drive, it was her body’s.

Angel turned his head, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye; he flipped his hair behind his shoulders, shaking it out of his eyes. “Didn’t you see?” he said with a sigh, “that’s what switched out bodies.”

Buffy’s eyes widened and she jolted upright. “What?” she snapped, growling as her eyes flashed yellow. “That Bitch!”

Angel glanced over at her in alarm, noticing the yellow eyes, and grew concerned.

“Buffy,” he hissed softly, “Calm down!”

Buffy-as-Angel took a deep unneeded breath and closed her eyes briefly, reaching up and pinching the bridge of her nose as she breathed in deep.

“Sorry…I just got angry that’s all.” She turned and looked at him, her warm brown eyes filled with remorse. “I hate what’s she’s done to us.”

Angel-as-Buffy sighed and glanced into the rear-view mirror before changing lanes. “I know,” he muttered softly. “But you need to stay in control.” He looked at her in concern “You’re a vampire now…” he whispered.

Buffy sniffed, reached up and placed a broad hand over her unmoving chest. She paused as she strained to hear her heartbeat. Nothing, not even a murmur. She blinked back tears, closed her eyes and let her senses expand, her ears twitched as a soft steady thump, barely distinguishable came from the soft warm body in the driver’s seat beside her. She heard the loud rumble of the car around them but that was it. She opened her eyes “I never reaslise how quiet it was,” she said glancing at him out of the corner of her eye.

Angel shrugged, a swift jerk of his narrow shoulders. “I don’t notice anymore.” Then he frowned and glanced at her. “But I can notice the difference now, I feel…” He paused. “Fragile, and new….and I can feel my… your,” he corrected, “heart.”

Buffy winced, “I can hear it,” she admitted reluctantly, causing Angel to give her a sympathetic look.

“Are you ok?” he asked softly

Buffy-as-Angel winced, reached up and ran a hand through her short spiky dark hair. “I don’t know,” she whispered. “I’ll deal…I’m the slayer, it’s what I do.” She paused and tilted her head. “Or rather…I’m not now, not technically anyway…”

Angel’s head jerked around and he stared at her wide eyed, his mouth popping open in shock. “Oh…Shit!” he snapped, he turned back to the road and stated hyperventilating, “I’m a Slayer now, oh…this is… Dammit!” he muttered.

Buffy chuckled, reached out and placed a hand on his… or rather her body’s thigh. A sudden tingle raced up her arm and she jerked her hand away frantically. She gasped and took a deep breath to steady herself as a warm fuzzy feeling spread throughout her body. She felt Angel jerk in surprise as well and saw him blush a deep shade of pink as he sucked in a breath of air as his heart started to pound. A sweet scent reached her nostrils and she blinked in surprise, wondering what it was.

In the driver’s seat Angel shifted in his seat as Buffy’s touch sent a tingle down his spine, this body was so in tuned to his own body, despite the mind inside it. It was weird and exhilarating and surprisingly arousing all at the same time. He took another deep breath and glanced at Buffy sitting beside him, she had an astonished look on her broad face, her dark eyes wide. He frowned, and tiled his head to the side.

“What is it?” he asked curiously.

Buffy-as-Angel just shook her head “Nothing…just, nothing,” she muttered, quickly turning her head away, desperately relieved that she could no longer blush.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

Angel-as-Buffy eased the big car onto the curb in front of Giles’ apartment and killed the engine. He slowly got out of the car as Buffy-as-Angel followed, her eyes showing her apprehension as they both walked down the stone steps and across the little courtyard to Giles’ place. Steeling himself, Angel-as-Buffy slowly raised his small, delicate fist and rapped on the door, his long tapered nails digging slightly into his palm.

The tap-tap of footsteps sounded from the other side of the door before it slowly opened revealing Giles standing on the other side.

“Buffy?” he muttered with a smile. He glanced behind him and frowned, puzzled. “Angel?” He tilted his head. “What are you doing here?”

Buffy-as-Angel swept past both of them, striding into the Watchers house on her long legs. “It’s this whole big thing Giles!” she announced in hysterics raising her arms dramatically into the air and turning around to face both Giles and Angel, who was standing in the doorway looking slightly uncomfortable.

Giles frowned. “Angel…is something wrong?” Behind him Angel-as-Buffy snorted taking a hesitant step into the room.

“Something wrong? That doesn’t even begin to describe it.” He said, looked up at Giles, his large hazel eyes looking directly into the older man’s. “I’m Angel,” he announced.

Giles jerked back in shock. “You’re what?” he snapped, his voice rising in alarm. Buffy-as-Angel winced and put a hand to her ear in discomfort.

“He’s Angel, and I’m Buffy,” she told him. “Come-on Giles get with the program.” She rolled her eyes again and glanced around the room.

Giles seemed to be in shock, his mouth opened but no sound came out, then he took of his glasses and started to polish them. That’s when Angel realised they were screwed. “There’s no way to put this right again is there?” he asked softly, his voice small.

Giles glanced at him and then at Buffy and just shook his head as he put his glassed back on his nose. “I’m sorry… I just don’t know how this is possible.”

“It was Faith.” said Angel-as-Buffy harshly, his eyes narrowing

Buffy sighed dramatically as she placed her hands on her hips and tilted them as she regarded the former Watcher with annoyance.

“Honestly Giles, why would we make this up! Can’t you just…” She shrugged her broad shoulders. “I don’t know… look into my eyes and just tell that it’s me?” she pouted.

Giles eyes widened and he dropped his arms to his sides. “Who turned me into a demon?” he asked suddenly

“Oh…oh!” her eyes widened and she flapped her arms as she tried to get the words out in her excitement. “It was Ethan, he did a spell!” she exclaimed, then she frowned “Oh my Birthday!…and he turned you into a Farahl demon…. And you’ve been trying to get a new job in like, forever and last year when I could hear people thought’s I heard my mum think that you were a Stevedore during sex.”  

Angel-as-Buffy’s finely sculptured eyebrows rose in amusement as Giles coughed in embarrassment and blushed crimson. “Well…that’s enough now!”

Buffy-as-Angel turned to Angel. “What’s a Stevedore?” she hissed out of the corner of her mouth.

Angel-as-Buffy smirked and glanced at Giles appreciatively. “A dockworker or longshoreman …didn’t know you had it in you Giles!” He grinned as the former Watcher went an even darker shade of red and ducked into the kitchen.

Buffy-as-Angel made a face. “Ew…I’m traumatised for life now,” she muttered shaking her head.

Angel just shrugged, walked away a few steps and ducked his head into the kitchen. Giles stood in the corner, the phone at his ear. He glanced at Angel, his cheeks still bright red.

“I’m ringing the others; this is much to complex for me to handle alone.” Angel-as-Buffy smirked, turned and walked back into the living room.

(v)

A few minutes later there was a clatter of footsteps on the stairs outside and the door was flung open as Willow and a blonde girl rushed into the room.

“Buffy!” she screeched jumping forward and flinging her arms around Angel’s neck and pulling him closer. “I was so afraid Faith had done something to you!” she sobbed softly.

Angel-as-Buffy awkwardly placed his small hands on Willow’s shoulders and gently pushed the red-headed witch away from him. “Willow,” he murmured softly, “I’m not Buffy, I’m Angel.”

Willow’s eyes widened in much the same way Giles’s had and she took a stumbling step back. “What?” She looked to Giles for help but he merely shrugged.

“It’s true,” Giles said, “somehow they’ve managed to switch minds, or bodies.”

“Minds,” clarified Angel-as-Buffy.

Willow still looked alarmed, but the blonde girl beside her reached out and placed her hand over Willow’s and squeezed it reassuringly. Angel tiled his head and raised an eyebrow at that, but didn’t say anything as Willow turned to the blonde and smiled.

“Angel, Buffy, Giles.” She looked around the room. “This is Tara, she’s a dear friend and a member of my Wicca group, and she’s been practicing magic since she was a child. She’s showed me so much!” she gushed.

Giles shook the girl’s hand and Angel smiled. “Hey…” he said.

Tara smiled shyly, ducking her head and then muttered in a small timid voice. “Hi, um….” She glanced at Willow “This is going to sound strange, but I can tell your minds have switched.”

Buffy-as-Angel frowned in confusion and took a step forward, her tall frame towering over the three of them. “What do you mean?” she asked harshly.

Tara blinked in alarm and snuggled in closer to Willow; Angel reached up and placed a calming hand on Buffy’s shoulder.

“Buffy…calm down,” he said softly, slightly alarmed at the way her moods were constantly shifting. He didn’t think the demon was that hard to control, but then again he had been controlling his demon for a hundred years, Buffy had only been controlling it for a few hours.

Maybe it was only natural that she was struggling to control her temper.

He smiled encouragingly and rubbed her shoulder.  Buffy-as-Angel sucked in a deep breath, took a hasty step back so she wasn’t as close to them and nodded slowly, her eyes suddenly taking on a wary look. “I’m sorry,” she whispered, pausing and raising a hand to her forehead. “There’s someone else in my head.”

Angel-as-Buffy bit his lip, raised up on his tip toes and leaned forward to whisper in her ear, “I know it’s hard, but just ignore him, he’ll settle down…” Buffy's dark eyes flickered down and she looked at him warily, he could see she was struggling as she set her jaw and nodded stubbornly.

Angel nodded and turned back towards Tara, who was looking a bit apprehensive, and grinned, his teeth sparkling. He hesitated briefly before he reached out and squeezed her hand reassuringly. “It’s ok, just tell us,” he told the blonde witch.

Tara took a deep breath. “I can sense…aura’s,” she explained. “A person’s aura is normally golden or silvery blue, sometimes it’s dark…but I’ve never seen an aura like either of yours…They’re fractured, split in two, some is here,” she pointed to his head, “while the other half it there,” she pointed to the middle of Buffy’s chest. “And it’s the same with you,” she told Buffy-as-Angel softly.

Buffy and Angel looked positively rattled with Tara’s revelation and they both turned to look at each other in alarm.

Suddenly the door opened again, with Xander and Anya rushing inside. “Hey Buffy, what’s up?” he asked grinning, and then he paused as he noticed Angel and glared. “Hey, Dead Boy.”

Angel-as-Buffy glared. “Don’t call her that!” he snapped, his hazel eyes narrowing in annoyance.

Xander’s eyes widened and Anya gasped softly. Angel rolled his eyes and sighed “You explain,” he said to Buffy. “I need to get some air.” He flapped a hand in front of his face. “I forgot I need to do that now…”

He sighed, edged around Xander and Anya and took a step towards the door. Behind him Buffy-as-Angel was quickly explain what was going on. As he reached for the doorknob he heard a rush of footsteps on the other side of the door and quickly jumped back.

Again the door banged open, this time it was Riley who rushed through the door. Angel froze, stopping instantly as the much taller man lunged towards him.

“Oh…Buffy,” he gasped, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around Angel-as-Buffy’s shoulders. Before Angel could do anything Riley had leaned down and kissed him desperately on the lips. Angel’s eyes widened in horror and he froze, stiffening in alarm.

Behind him he heard a deep, shocked gasp from Buffy, and a splutter of amusement from Xander. Then he blinked, coming out of his shocked daze. His eyes narrowed and with an angry cry he jerked his head back, while at the same time raised his hand, balled it into a fist and smashed it savagely into the side of Riley’s nose.

Riley cried out painfully in shock, his nose crunching in a sickening sound of broken bone and a spurt of blood splattered onto the other man’s cheek, trickling down his chin.

“Buffy?” he gasped shocked. “What’s wrong with you?” His eyes were wide

“What’s wrong with me?” Angel-as-Buffy’s eyes narrowed, glaring daggers as he suddenly stepped forward and punched Riley in the stomach, sending the taller man crashing painfully to the ground. “What the hell is wrong with you? What you just going around kissing everyone before asking who they are?”

Riley glanced up at him, his eyes full of shock and confusion as he rubbed his stomach and winced. Angel sneered as he started down at the other man; his face twisted into a look of disgust as he raised his hand and roughly wiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

Buffy-as-Angel rushed over as Riley struggled to his feat, she grabbed his arm. “Oh my God! Riley are you ok?” she gushed, looking worried.

Riley looked alarmed and jerked his arm out of her grip. “Hey, dude! Back off!” he announced, an annoyed look on his face.

Buffy-as-Angel blinked, glanced down at herself and grimaced. “Oh….yeah,” she muttered looking contrite.

Riley took a step away from them, rubbed his nose with a wince, he glanced at Angel-as-Buffy. “Buffy, what’s going on?” He looked at Buffy-as-Angel. “And who the hell are you?” He glared.

Buffy and Angel glanced at one another, both looking apprehensive. Behind them the others were staring in amazement. Willow quickly rushed over and grabbed Riley’s arm and pulled him away from the Slayer and the vampire.

“Um…Riley, I think I can explain.” She tugged on his arm and pulled him back towards the door and out into the courtyard.

Buffy winced and rubbed her arms. “Oh…this isn’t good,” she whispered.

Angel grimaced again and wrinkled his nose. “Who was that?” he snapped.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Riley, we kinda have a thing… he’s my boyfriend,” she told him softly.

“Can you please not say that?” he asked quietly.

“What, why?” she asked annoyed.

“Because those words are coming out of my mouth and it’s not a good thing,” he said in alarm.

(v)

Riley and Willow walked back into the apartment, Riley had an alarmed look on his face and he was pale. He glanced between Buffy and Angel, looking deep into their eyes but he still couldn’t see the change. He frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you sure they’re….you know, in each other’s bodies?” he hedged glancing at Willow.

The red headed Witch just raised her eyebrows and nodded. Riley sighed dramatically and looked between Buffy and Angel. “So…” He looked at Angel and jerked his thumb in Buffy’s direction. “…that’s your body?”

Angel nodded. “Yeah,” he said, quirking his eyebrow.

Riley shook his head. “Ah…man,” he winced. “Sorry.”

Angel-as-Buffy smirked. “Hey…if that’s you thing, who am I to judge?” Riley just glared while Buffy-as-Angel rolled her eyes. “You guys are so immature,” she muttered.

Riley took a deep breath “Buffy?” he asked.

Buffy-as-Angel looked Riley directly in the eye, an action she wasn’t used to doing without craning her neck. “Yeah,” she asked.

“Um…this is just way too weird for me, you understand…” Buffy nodded and Riley smiled softly. “Good, I mean I just can’t…wrap my head around this. I’ll see you when…you’re, yourself again.” He winced again.

Buffy grimaced but nodded. “Yeah… this is kinda wigging me out too,” she said. Angel-as-Buffy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest.

Riley nodded to the others, looked at his girlfriend’s body, shook his head in disbelief and then walked out the door.

As soon as he was gone Buffy sighed and ran a hand through her dark hair. “Ok, now that was awkward,” she muttered.

“Excuse me, I just have to go rinse my mouth out,” Angel announced dryly, before he turned around and headed towards the bathroom. Buffy glared at his back as he walked out of the room.

(v)

A little while later Giles had a stack of books set out on the table. “Well this is all I have, hopefully it will be enough to set you both right again.”

Angel took one of the old books and flicked through it quickly, looking interested. “Good, the sooner this is over the better!”

Giles cleared his throat. “Um…Angel?” he inquired, looking a bit concerned.

“Yeah?”

“You’re still covered in blood.”

Angel-as-Buffy looked alarmed and glanced down, his small arms were covered in cuts, some of them were healed but there was still blood on his arm. He put his hand up and fingered the cut on his forehead and winced. “I forgot,” he muttered.

Buffy-as-Angel winced. “Oh…yeah, Faith threw me through a glass door,” she muttered, wrinkling her nose. Suddenly she paused and took a deep breath, the dried blood was pulling at her senses, and she was surprised she hadn’t noticed it before.

She shifted on her feet, her eyes widening in alarm as she felt a sudden rush of hunger. “Are you going to clean up?” she asked frantically, her voice breathless as she struggled with her instincts, as the demon inside whispering to her frantically.

“What?” Angel-as-Buffy squeaked in alarm.

Giles looked between his Slayer and the vampire that had stolen her heart and winced. “Angel, you’re covered in blood” he reminded him again, looking into his eyes. “As much as this disturbs me, I do think you should clean yourself up….” He winced at the very thought.

Xander too, looked unhappy at the suggestion and folded his arms across his chest as he glared at Angel.

Anya looked around in confusion. “What’s the big deal anyway?” she asked, “I mean, it’s not as if they haven’t seen each other naked before.” She raised her eyebrow and smiled happily.

Angel-as-Buffy flushed a bright pink and ducked his head in embarrassment, while Xander grabbed Anya’s arm and hissed for her to be quiet. Buffy shifted on her feet and glanced down at Angel. “She does have a point,” she whispered softly, looking at him in sympathetically.

Angel looked up, his eyes pleading. “But Buffy…”

She shrugged. “Yeah I know, but there’s blood all over you, and I can smell it, and…” she paused suddenly and Angel’s eyes widened at the implications.

“Oh…” he said quietly and turned to Giles. “Do you mind keeping up the research while we go back to Buffy’s house so I can clean up?”

Giles shook his head. “No, you two go, we’ll be fine here…”

“What?” snapped Xander “Giles you can’t be serious?” he asked desperately looking around at the others. “Am I the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?”

Buffy-as-Angel rolled her eyes. “Honestly Xander, grow up!” she snapped.

Angel sighed defeated and glanced towards the door. “So are we, going now…”

Buffy nodded. “Call me when you find out anything?” she announced. Giles nodded and Willow smiled at her encouragingly. Buffy and Angel turned and walked out of the door, Angel glanced back once to find Xander glaring at him in anger and Giles looking worried.

(v)

Back at Buffy’s house Angel-as-Buffy opened the front door and crept inside. “Buffy?” Joyce called from the living room. “Is that you?”

He paused in the doorway, one hand on the banister and turned around. Joyce appeared in the living room doorway, a bathrobe tied around her waist.

“Umm…Hi, mom.” He glanced up the stairs. “I was just going to have a shower, and get changed.” He touched his arm. “I’m all bloody.”

Joyce nodded. “Ok then…I’ll just be watching T.V.” She smiled. “It’s nice to see you again Buffy, I’ve missed you.” Angel-as-Buffy bobbed his head and ran up the stairs.

He sighed in relief as he opened Buffy’s door and ducked inside, at the same moment Buffy-as-Angel appeared at the window and eased herself inside. She straightened, and brushed her coat down. “Wow, I never realised how hard it was for you to get through that window!” she chuckled.

“It is a bit of a squeeze.” He smiled, blushing again as Buffy looked him in the eye. He looked down and took a deep breath to calm the fluttering in his chest; he couldn’t believe how this body was reacting to his own. “Weird.” He muttered to himself.

Buffy tilted her head, noticing the increase in his heart rate and smirked in amusement. Suddenly a soft buzzing sounded in Angel-as-Buffy’s pocket, and he quickly reached in and pulled out the phone. He frowned, pressed a button and put the phone to his ear. “Hello?” he asked.

“Angel…” announced Giles, “We’ve found something!” Angel’s eyes widened and he beckoned to Buffy, she hurried over and ducked her head to press her ear against his so she could hear the conversation.

“What did you find?” Angel asked breathlessly.

“Tara and Willow found a little spell, it’s simple, but it can only be performed in the hour before the dawn.” Angel and Buffy both sighed in relief.

“Oh Giles, that’s fantastic,” Buffy gushed.

“Yes, it is quiet fantastic isn’t it! The other’s have gone home and I’m just about to go to bed, but if you both come over at around five we can do the spell and then Angel can be on his way before the sun rises…”

Angel glanced at Buffy. “Ok, well thanks Giles, we’ll see you early tomorrow,” he announced. Giles said goodbye too and hung up, as he quickly did the same. Buffy looked down at Angel and noticed a fleeting look of sadness cross his features.

“Wow…this is…”

Angel-as-Buffy nodded. “Yeah.” He paused and looked up. “So what do you want to do tonight?” he asked curiously.

Buffy paused and then raised her eyebrow. “How about we go to the Bronze?”

Angel rolled his eyes. “Buffy…come on!”

“I’m serious Angel, it will be fun! They have coffee and fries and these cute little onion flower things!” she smiled. Angel paused, and she could see he was temped by the prospect of food.

“They have food?” he whispered

Buffy nodded. “Yeah, you must be getting hungry…I haven’t eaten since breakfast.”

Angel put his hand on his tummy and nodded. “Yeah, I suppose I am…I have kinda forgotten what it feels like…” he paused and glanced up at her again and smiled suddenly. “Yeah…ok, why not!”

Buffy laughed, turned and walked to the closet, she still kept a few things at her mothers, mostly things she didn’t normally wear. She pulled out a bright red halter top and a pair of black leather pants and handed them to him. Angel raised a curious eyebrow but didn’t say anything as she walked to the chest of drawers and pulled out a pair of lacy black panties and a matching push-up bra and quirked an eyebrow as she smirked at him.

Angel looked positively alarmed. “You’re evil,” he deadpanned.

Buffy just laughed as he sighed in defeat and slipped silently out of the room and heading for the bathroom.

He locked the door behind him, placed the pile of clothes on the sink, stared at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. He steeled himself, closed his eyes momentarily and then raising his eye’s to look at the ceiling and started chanting silently _don’t look down, don’t look down_ over and over as he raised his hands and started opening the buttons of his shirt, he pulled it off silently and dropped it to the floor, then he reached behind his back and unclasped his bra. That was when his control slipped and as he pulled the bra off he glanced down.

The sight of Buffy’s full breasts jingling slightly as he moved his arm set his heart racing and he groaned softly as he screwed his eyes shut desperately. _Stupid, stupid!_ He muttered to himself, he opened his eyes again, licked his lips and then looked down; he leaned forward slightly and placed his hand at the front of his jeans. He took another deep breath, steeled himself and flicked open the button and pulled down the zipper of his jeans. He kicked of his shoes, tugged off the jeans until all he was left in was a flimsy floral print thong. He swallowed thickly, a lump forming in his throat as he gripped the edges of the small piece of fabric and slowly pulled it down his legs.

The small dark-blonde triangle of silky curls beckoned to him, and he took another deep breath to keep himself from reaching between his thighs. Turning around quickly he stepped into the shower and turned on the water, jumping under the spray, not even bothering to let it warm up, gasping in shock as the icy water flowed over his tingling skin.

The water was starting to warm up as he quickly licked his lips and glanced down at his small glistening body. “Oh….shit!” he breathed softly.

He braced his left hand on the cool tiles and with his right hand ran it down his small body, caressing his supple breast, down across his smooth taunt stomach and over his thighs. Slowly he moved a finger up the inside of his thighs, towards the tempting folds between his legs and rubbed his thumb and forefinger around the small bundle of nerves beneath his curls. He gasped in alarm as a sudden surge of pleasure swept through his body, starting in his belly and sweeping down to his core. He groaned and moved his thighs a few inches apart as he felt a tingling pulse of desire. “Oh damn…” he whispered desperately. “How can she stand this…” he grunted softly, and moved his finger further down, caressing his folds and then before he even realised what he was doing, he slipped two fingers inside his tight, fluttering passage. He gasped, his breaths heaving in his chest.

Slowly he moved his fingers in and out, sending tingles throughout his body as his inner walls pulsed around his fingers. He groaned and sagged against the wall as he felt the pressure building. He couldn’t believe how close he was already. He gasped and threw his head back as his thumb brushed against his sensitive flesh. “Shit…” he muttered. “Shit…shit, shit… Ahhhh…” he moaned. The sound of the shower muffling his breathless cries and moans, as his fingers and thighs were coated with a sudden flood of juices.

(v)

Meanwhile in Buffy’s room, Buffy-as-Angel was pacing, if Angel was anything like herself she knew he would be in the shower for a while. She heard a low moan come from the direction of the bathroom and wondered if Angel has discovered her vanilla scented body wash. She sighed and stopped in the middle of the room rolling her eyes in annoyance Out of curiosity she raised her hand and felt the muscles over her arms and shoulders. She raised an eyebrow, impressed. She paused, grinned and raised both her arms, laughing in delight as she spread her palms on the ceiling. “Awesome,” she muttered to herself.

She lowered her arms, glanced apprehensively towards the door, tugged at her shirt and pulled it up so that she could look at her chest. A flat muscled belly obscured her view, muscles and skin taunt over a wide chest and narrow hips, the muscles of her stomach stood out in a six pack and she swallowed nervously as she noticed the small trail of dark hair that started just below her belly button and continued down to disappear under her dark pants.

She bit her lip as a fleeting memory of what was hidden beneath those dark slacks flashed through her mind. She shivered and gave a soft grunt as she felt a sudden jolt in her pants. Her eyes widened at the unexpected pleasure. Worrying her lip and still debating with herself she sat down on the edge of the bed and let her shirt drop. After a seconds hesitation she placed her hand on the front of her pants and slowly started to undo the buckle and unzip the pants. She reached inside, slipped her hand under her boxers and gripped her penis tightly in her hand. She groaned softly, her eyes closing as she felt herself stiffen in her palm.

The demon inside her chuckled darkly, and encouraging her to do all these wicked things. She shook her head frantically blocking out the seductive, murderous whispers and turned her attention to the tingling of pleasure throughout her body.

She pulled herself out of her pants, glancing down at the hardening member that jutted out proudly and swallowed, her eye opening wide as she saw it quiver at the barest touch. Slowly she wrapped her hand around the thick organ and rubbed her hand frantically up and down her length, feeling herself stiffing with every stroke of her hand.

She heard the door to the bathroom click open and she glanced up with wide eyes, quick as a flash she jumped up, stuffed herself back into her pants, frantically zipped herself in and started fumbling with the belt. She grabbed the edges of her long coat and wrapped them around herself to hide her obvious arousal as she lunged towards the door. Angel opened it at the same time as she reached for the doorknob, she rushed past him, ploughing into the door of the bathroom and stumbling inside frantically.

“Sorry…gotta pee,” she muttered by way of explanation before she shut the door in his face.

Angel frowned in confusion as the door closed, knowing that Buffy’s new vampire body wouldn’t need to perform this normal human function.

Buffy breathed a sigh of relief, let the coat fall apart as she frantically tugged open her pants and gripped herself again, she stood over the toilet bowl, one palm braced against the wall as the other hand quickly encouraged herself to cum. She grunted softly as she squirted her release, her body shuddering in relief as her seed splattered all over the toilet seat.

When she was breathing evenly again she frowned in annoyance. “Dammit,” she growled. “Should have put the seat up…” she muttered in annoyance, as she reached for a towel.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

When Buffy-as-Angel walked back into her room a few minutes later she found Angel-as-Buffy, standing in front of the mirror. He was fluffing his hair and looking at himself critically. He tugged at his top, adjusting the strap and making sure it sat right, Buffy raised her eyebrow in amusement as she silently watched as he ran his hands down his sides.

“Like what you see?” she asked dryly.

Angel-as-Buffy jerked around, his eyes opening wide and he stumbled slightly as he pulled his hands away. “What, no…I.” He paused as Buffy continued to stare at him. Looking down he sighed. “Do these pants make my bum look big?” he asked softly.

Buffy’s mouth popped open. “What?” she gasped, “You’re worried about how you look? You!” she laughed softly.

He glared. “Yes…” He shifted on his feet. “It’s just something about this body that makes me want to look good.”

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Well it is a female thing,” she mused.

Angel glared and huffed; crossing his arms over his chest. “Fine, just forget I said anything,” he told her turning back to the mirror. Buffy-as-Angel sighed, walked over to him and gently turned him around so she could look down into his narrowed eyes.

“Angel,” she said. “ _My_ bum doesn’t look big.” Her eyes narrowed. “ _Ever._ ”

He paused, glancing up at her through his lashes. “Are you sure?” he asked softly.

Buffy-as-Angel’s eyes narrowed even further. “As if I would buy anything that didn’t look good,” she told him honestly. She smiled, took a step back and clapped her hands together. “Now, we have more important things to do.”

Angel’s eyes widened in alarm as she pulled a pair of four-inch heels from the closet. “I’m not wearing them!” he snapped angrily as he took a hasty step back.

Buffy frowned, looking offended. “Why?” she asked. “I love these, they make me look good!"

Angel-as-Buffy pointed at the shoes. “They’re hot pink!” he pointed out.

Buffy rolled her eyes and sighed dramatically. Angel cringed. “Don’t you have any black shoes? And do I have to wear heels? That’s just crossing a line…”

“Angel if you go to the Bronze in anything less then 4 inches you’re going to be crushed, it’s not a pretty sight.” She turned back to the closet and fished around at the bottom. Finally she pulled out an absolutely gorgeous pair of black-satin peep toe heels and handed them to Angel with a flourish.

He looked terrified as he slowly took the shoes, gave her a withering glance and muttered, “I’m going to have nightmares about this,” before sitting down and pulling the shoes on.

He stood up and stumbled slightly, teetering as he tried to find his balance. Buffy reached out and gently steadied him with a hand on his shoulder. Angel-as-Buffy raised an eyebrow, the top of his head was now at the same level as her shoulder, it was a big improvement, and he grinned. Buffy-as-Angel laughed at the look on his face and glanced down, admiring his legs. “The heels look good on you,” she told him earnestly. Angel sighed and shook his head.

“Can we go now?” he asked, “I need a drink, a strong one.”

Buffy shook her head. “Just one more thing,” she told him. Angel frowned as she snuck out of the room again and returned a few seconds later. Buffy held up the tube of lipstick in one hand and the mascara in the other. “Sit.” Her voice was firm and her expression left no room for argument.

Angel-as-Buffy felt his heart sink, his eyes widening with horror as he backed up and slowly lowered himself into a chair, knowing instinctively that there was absolutely no point in arguing.

(v)

Angel-as-Buffy stumbled across the grass in his heels as Buffy-as-Angel sauntered behind him, her hands stuffed in her pocket as she watched Angel’s ass wiggle as he walked. She was impressed; she never realised how hot she looked, and this body was responding. Buffy shook herself hastily, trying to relax and walked around the car to get into the passenger seat. Angel had even more trouble with the car now that he was in heels, they kept slipping off the pedals and he kept stalling the car. He cursed and grumbled while in the passenger seat Buffy continued to smirk, watching him out of the corner of her eye.

Angel-as-Buffy glared, daring her to laugh. Buffy smirked, shifted in her seat leaning forward and started taking off her large, heavy duster. Angel frowned at her.

“What are you doing?” Angel-as-Buffy asked suspiciously.

Buffy smirked. “Well, I can’t really go into the club wearing this when you’re all dolled up now can I?” she asked with a grin. She threw the coat into the back seat, raised her hands and smoothed her hair. Then she tucked her black shirt into her pants and undid the top button, re-arranging the collar and exposing a few more inches of her muscled chest.

Angel glared. “What are you doing now?” he asked angrily.

Buffy rolled her eyes. “Just relax,” she snapped. “The girls will love you.”

Angel-as-Buffy huffed. “I’m not worried about the girls,” he told her honestly, causing Buffy to raise an eyebrow in amusement.

They drove the rest of the way to the Bronze in silence, each of them casting swift glances at the other. Angel-as-Buffy was feeling nervous, while Buffy-as-Angel struggled to control herself as she heard Angel’s heartbeat speed up.

They parked a street away, and then walked to the club. Buffy-as-Angel reached out and slipped her hand in Angel’s as he led them towards the pulse of music. Her ears pricked up, she had never realised just how loud the music was here, she could feel it thumping though her body, a steady beat of life. She liked it, and bobbed her head a few times. Beside her Angel glanced up and gave her a strange look, raising his eyebrows.

The bouncer looked Angel-as-Buffy over carefully before he let them inside. Angel squirmed under the man’s critical gaze and Buffy-as-Angel glared in response, having an old guy check out her body was just gross! She took Angel’s hand in hers again and pulled him protectively against her chest, giving the bouncer a steely gaze. The bouncer smirked. “I’d keep an eye on that one mate, she looks like a pistol,” he told her.

“She is,” Angel-as-Buffy snapped, raising his head defiantly and stalking into the club, Buffy on his heels, the bouncer giving them a strange look as they walked past.

It was only a Thursday night, so it wasn’t quiet as busy as a weekend, but there was a band on the stage and a few people were dancing or playing pool. They walked across the room and sat in one of the couches in the corner of the room, in a place where they could observe the rest of the club. Buffy picked up a menu card and flicked threw it “What do you want to eat?” she asked him softly. “They have this cool flower onion thing, or they have fries, or maybe a burger?” She looked up at him expectantly.

Angel shrugged. “I don’t know… what do you like?” he asked her seriously.

“Well, you can’t pass up a bowl of French fries,” she said with a shrug. “They’re an American tradition, and Xander and Spike are always going on about those onion things…”

His eyes narrowed. “Spike? Why is he still around?”

“I honestly don’t know, but he helps, for a price …he can hurt demons and he’s is a good fighter.”

“I hate him,” Angel-as-Buffy said, “arrogant little bastard, he always has to do things his way.”

Buffy-as-Angel chuckled. “You’re nothing like that!” she mocked.

“I’m nothing like him!” he said in shock, his hazel eyes flashing in anger.

Buffy leaned back and raised her hands in mock surrender. “Ok…ok. Sheesh.” she said. “You really have issues with him don’t you?” she asked.

“He annoys me,” Angel-as-Buffy grumbled.

Buffy-as-Angel nodded in agreement. “So, did you want the French fries?” she asked again. Angel-as-Buffy nodded. She got up and looked down at him. “Do you want a drink too?” she asked.

Angel nodded as he reached into his pocket. “Whisky, on the rocks,” he told her, frowning as he realised his wallet wasn’t in his pocket.

Buffy smirked, reached into her coat and pulled out his wallet. She laughed at the look on his face. “Ok, wait here…I’ll be back.”

Angel-as-Buffy watched as Buffy-as-Angel moved easily through the crowd, her height and bulk enabling her to push her way through to the bar. Angel looked around; the music was ok, but not nearly as loud as he remembered. He found he could enjoy it now that his ears weren’t throbbing in pain. He picked up a car magazine from the stack next to him and flicked through, whistling softly when he noticed a picture of a ‘75 mustang, an absolute beast of a car. He felt the couch shift as someone sat down beside him and raised his head expecting to see Buffy.

Instead it was some random bloke. He was average height, with a medium build and blue eyes with wavy, light brown hair. Angel couldn’t be entirely sure but he figured women would find this man attractive. He scowled. “What?” he snapped.

The man blinked, startled at his hostile tone but smiled slightly. “Hey. I’m Rob,” he said as he held out his hand.

Angel raised his eyebrows and snorted. “Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” he said rolling his eyes.

Rob looked a bit affronted and paused, his hand lowering slightly. “I’m sorry?” he muttered it like a question.

Angel sighed, put the magazine down and turned to face Rob, placing his palms over his knees. “Look.” he said, “I’m sure you’re a nice guy and all, and don’t take offense…but your really not my type.” he told the other man.

Rob sighed. “Oh,” he sighed. “I’m sorry, I just…well I didn’t expect a woman who looks like you would go for that kinda thing you know..” he shrugged. “Guess times have changed huh?”

Angel-as-Buffy nodded solemnly. “You have no idea,” he told the other man honestly.

At that moment Buffy-as-Angel walked over, carrying a tumbler full of amber liquid and a fancy glass full of bright orange liquid, fruit placed delicately on the side, and a pink umbrella sticking out over the top. She handed Angel his Whisky, glanced at Rob then sat down as she took a sip from her pretty looking cocktail. “Umm…” she murmured in appreciation. “These are so yummy.” She took another sip.

Angel-as-Buffy risked a swift glance at Rob who was looking positively shocked at Buffy-as-Angel’s actions. “Buff…this is Rob,” he introduced them.

Buffy glanced up, looked embarrassed. “Hey,” she grinned looking Rob up and down with a smile. Rob stood up abruptly.

“Um…I just…gotta go,” he managed to say before he eased around the table and practically ran towards the door.

Angel-as-Buffy took up his drink and gulped it down frantically, looking stressed. Buffy frowned, bent her head and sucked on her straw. “What was that about?” she asked him softly once she had swallowed another mouthful of the sweet alcoholic drink.

Angel-as-Buffy just shook his head. “I told you not to wear your shirt like that,” he deadpanned.

Buffy frowned. “Why? Your chest is totally hot!”

Angel sighed and closed his eyes briefly. “Buffy, he thought you were gay.”

Buffy-as-Angel looked shocked. “Oh.” She paused and then her eyes widened. “Oh my God, did he think I was hitting on him?” She looked around in horror.

Angel chuckled. “I think he feared it,” he murmured. Then he shrugged. “He hit on me too,” he offered.

Buffy-as-Angel laughed softly. “Awesome, I’ve still got it!” She took another sip. Angel continued to glare at her as a young waitress walked over and placed a bowl of fried chips and a plate of ‘onion flowers’ in front of them before walking away. Angel stared at the food, leaning forward and sniffing the food delicately. His tummy rumbled slightly as the tantalizing smell of fried potato reached his nose. He closed his eyes and smiled slightly.

He opened them again, glanced at Buffy who was watching his reaction intently and very slowly reached out and plucked a long thin, golden chip from the pile and put it in his mouth, taking a small, delicate bite. He chewed slowly, rolling the chip around his mouth and slowly savouring the fluffy, savoury, salty taste. He paused and swallowed slowly. Then he looked up at Buffy to find her smiling at him, he grinned in response.

 “This is amazing,” he told her before he quickly finished the rest of the chip and plunged his hand back into the bowl and continued to eat with gusto, occasionally dipping the chip into the ketchup or mayonnaise that the waitress had set before him.

Buffy-as-Angel smiled as she watched Angel eat, it was amazing, and for some reason made her feel incredibly happy to see him doing something so normal, so human. She paused and slowly raised her hand to brush over her forehead, she was feeling the beginnings of a headache. Her ears were ringing from the loud music, and the steady thump-thump of the drums pounding in her ears.

The overwhelming crush of humanity, the smell of their flesh, the sound of their hearts were also causing her grief, but for entirely different reasons.

She grabbed the bowl of flower onions and shoved them towards Angel. “Try these,” she said, her voice rising as a panicked feeling overwhelmed her. Angel glanced up at her, a frown of confusion on his face. When he looked into her eyes he paused, going still.

“Buffy,” he said sympathetically, “are you ok?”

Buffy-as-Angel glared. “Just swell!”

Very slowly Angel pushed the now empty bowl of chips away, placed his hands in his lap and fixed Buffy with an unblinking stare. “Don’t lie to me,” he told her softly, “you’re not very good at it.”

At first Buffy was angry, her eyes flashing golden, but then she realised Angel was right. Sighing she tried to relax, glancing away she stared out into the dance floor. “I think I’m getting hungry,” she admitted her voice low and filled with shame. When he didn’t answer she turned her head and found him staring at her with a look of horror on his face.

“Oh Buffy, I’m so sorry,” he told her.

Buffy-as-Angel shook her head. “It’s not you’re fault,” she told him earnestly. “I just need to deal.”

A few people walked past, chatting animatedly and laughing. Buffy groaned quietly as their tantalizing scents reached her nose. Angel-as-Buffy saw the change in her and frantically lunged forward, inclosing his small hand around her wrist in a vain effort to restrain her. Buffy-as-Angel froze, coming back to herself instantly and jerked in her seat, frantically turning her head away and burying her head in her hands in embarrassment and horror.

Very slowly Angel-as-Buffy got up, walked around the table and then sat on the armrest of the chair she was sitting in. He ran his hands through her hair soothingly, murmuring softly and when she raised her head he smiled. “It’s going to be ok,” he told her. “You just have to hold on until dawn.”

Buffy eyes flickered past to a group of humans shimmying on the dance floor. “I don’t think I can,” she said in a whisper. Angel paused, continuing to stroke her forehead as he pondered over the dilemma.

“You can do this,” he said softly.

Buffy glanced down at her shoes. “I can’t…”

“Buffy…”

“No Angel. I can’t wait; I can’t hold back these…urges. I don’t want to hurt anybody!” she said, looking up at him with pleading eyes. “I can feel him whispering to me,” she breathed.

Angel’s eyes widened. “Who?” he asked, though he had a fair idea who it was.

Buffy-as-Angel looked away again. “Angelus,” she said softly, her voice filled with shame and apprehension. Very slowly, Angel-as-Buffy moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.

“I know,” he whispered. “He talks to me too, mostly urging me to kill…” He bit his lip and Buffy-as-Angel nodded silently, burying her face in his shoulder and sniffing slightly.

 “He keeps telling me things.” She shivered.

Angel paused and eased away, putting his finger under her chin and raising it so she could look into his eyes. “I can help you,” he said.

Buffy looked at him curiously. “How?” she asked, raising her eyebrows curiously.

Angel leaned back and very slowly reached up and pulled his hair away from the side of his neck, exposing the permanent moon-shaped scar in the hollow between neck and shoulder. Buffy’s eyes widened and she gasped, pushing Angel away and frantically scrambled to her feet. “No Angel! No…” she backed away, her eyes wide.

Angel-as-Buffy staggered to his feet. “Why not?” he asked shaking his head as she looked at him in horror. “So you can help me, but I can’t help you?” He tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows. “Now, how does that work?”

Buffy-as-Angel sighed. “I can’t risk hurting you?” she said.

Angel just shook his head. “You won’t, come on.” He reached forward and took her hand. Very slowly he pulled her down the hallway and up the stairs to the rooms above the club.

Buffy-as-Angel swallowed thickly as Angel-as-Buffy dragged her down the hall, it was quiet. The music still drifted through, but it was soft with a steady beat. He knocked on a door and then pulled her into a vacant bedroom. He closed and locked the door behind them, moved to the other side of the room where he turned a lamp on and then guided her to the bed. She perched on the edge, shifting nervously as Angel-as-Buffy sat down beside her. He pulled his hair back from his neck again, and tilted his head to the side, smiling encouragingly.

Buffy-as-Angel swallowed thickly and nervously reached up, brushing her thumb across Angel’s cheek and down his neck. She took a deep sniff; her eyes closing momentarily as his sweet scent reached her nostrils. The sound of his blood pumping through his veins were almost overpowering, she could feel her whole body tingling with need and hunger. The demon was inside, rattling at his cage, telling her to tear, rip and kill. To sink her fangs into flesh and drink deep. It took all of her strength to keep herself under control.

She licked her lips, and with a swift glance at Angel leaned forward, put her nose to the side of his neck and breathed in deep. Angel-as-Buffy gasped softly and raised his hands to wrap in Buffy-as-Angel’s hair. His heart was pounding now, he knew Buffy could hear it, but he didn’t care.

Buffy-as-Angel wrapped her arms around Angel’s small waist and pulled him closer. She kissed the side of his neck, extracting a small moan from him and slowly licked the scar on the side of his neck. She felt Angel shudder in her arms and found she couldn’t hold back any more. Very slowly she let her face shift, feeling the muscles move as the bones on her forehead and cheeks grew, she felt an added weight on her teeth and knew they were now pointed into a set of fangs, her eyes were also a brilliant shade of yellow as they flashed in the lamp light.

She took another deep, unneeded breath and before she even registered what she was doing she bit down, feeling her fangs slide into the side of his neck and puncture the vein. Blood flowed into her mouth and down her throat, coating her tongue with a sweetness she had never experienced before. The demon inside growled in satisfaction, Buffy snarled softly and jerked Angel closer to her body.

She continued to drink, losing any sense of time as the fog in her brain became even more pronounced. Dimly, she heard Angel’s heartbeat become weaker as his small hands pushed at her shoulders.

Angel-as-Buffy grunted softly, trying to push Buffy-as-Angel away from him as he realised he was getting light-headed, finally, in desperation he pulled a hand up and slapped her across her face.

Startled, Buffy-as-Angel jerked back and snarled. She saw Angel-as-Buffy wince and raise a hand to his neck gingerly. She blinked. “Oh Angel,” she whispered. “I’m sorry…I didn’t….”

He shook his head. “Its fine, you didn’t take all that much.” He didn’t want to worry her. He took a deep breath to steady his racing heart and frantic breathing. “I’d just forgotten how arousing that can be…” he muttered to himself.

Buffy-as-Angel blinked and noticed for the first time Angel-as-Buffy’s flushed face and the way he shifted restlessly, a sweet musky scent tinged the air. Buffy growled softly, feeling her body respond.

She leaned forward, grabbed Angel roughly by the shoulders and pulled him against her body, her lips finding his in a frantic passionate kiss.

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

Angel-as-Buffy moaned softly as Buffy-as-Angel’s lips crushed against his. He wrapped his arms around her neck, running his hands through the short hairs at the back of her neck and pulled her closer as he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss. He tilted his head, breathing heavily and gasping for breath as Buffy-as-Angel took control of the kiss.

Buffy-as-Angel was breathing heavily too, from habit rather then need, the kiss between them was passionate, filled with need, longing and desperation. They needed each other. She leaned forward but Angel was done playing around. He grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her so she was lying on her back on top of the bed; her head nestled in the pillows. Angel-as-Buffy leaned back, his eyebrows raised as he settled himself on her belly. He reached back and pulled his shoes off, throwing them over his head towards the other side of the room.  Buffy-as-Angel looked up and smiled as she gazed into her own hazel eyes, she could see his soul behind them and she felt her entire body tingle in pleasure. Angel-as-Buffy smiled back, his lips twisting up as his teeth flashed white. Very slowly Angel shifted his weight, rubbing himself against her belly before leaning forward and kissing her again, his blonde hair falling over his shoulders and acting as a curtain, fluttering around them.

Buffy-as-Angel groaned and grunted softly, her body twitching as Angel’s nimble hands started working at the buttons of her shirt. Buffy gasped, and arched her back. “Angel…” She shook her head frantically, gathering her thoughts she grabbed at his hands frantically.  “What are you doing?” she gasped, her voice ragged, her eyes dark and shining with desire.

Angel-as-Buffy looked up, his eyes narrowing slightly in confusion and he stopped. “Er…..undressing you?” he murmured.

Buffy-as-Angel rolled her eyes. “Don’t you think this is a little weird?” she said. “I mean, I’m you, and you’re me.” She looked at him pleadingly, willing him to understand.

He chuckled and shrugged. “So?” he whispered bending down, pulling her shirt open and kissing her hard, flat chest, flicking his tongue over her flesh. She gasped again, her eyes rolling back with pleasure. Angel smirked against her skin, enjoying her reaction.

Buffy moaned and grabbed at his shoulders again, her fingers desperately pulling him back. “Angel, please stop,” she gasped. Angel groaned loudly pulled back and closing his eyes briefly in frustration.

‘Buffy, I haven’t had sex in years,” he pleaded, giving a soft groan. “You’re killing me here.”

Buffy-as-Angel’s eyes showed her unease. “It’s just a _little_ strange?” she whispered.

Angel paused, biting his lip. “Yeah but….I know it’s you in there, I can see your soul.” He paused. “I love you Buffy, no matter what you look like…” Then he chuckled softly, his lips quirking in sudden amusement. “Besides…It’s not as if this is the weirdest thing I’ve ever done.”

Buffy-as-Angel’s eyes widened as she spluttered. “Way too much information!” she told him.

Angel-as-Buffy chuckled and leaned down to kiss her again. “So are you up for this?” he whispered huskily, his fingers running up her chest.

His reasoning made sense; she could see Angel’s soul in her own body, knowing that he wanted to be with her…even now, caused her entire body to hum with pleasure. It was strange, but….

She smirked. “Oh I’m up all right, I’m so up its painful,”

He laughed heartily, his lips twitching in amusement. Buffy-as-Angel wrapped her arms around Angel-as-Buffy’s shoulders keeping him close as they continued to kiss. Angel’s hand moved down and pulled Buffy’s shirt open, exposing her broad sculptured chest. She raised herself slightly and Angel tugged the shirt away, throwing it to the floor. Then his hands were at the belt of her dark pants, his small nimble fingers making short work of the buttons and zipper as he wiggled the pants down over her hips and got up to pull them down her legs, throwing the pants and the shoes to the floor as well.

Angel-as-Buffy was breathing hard and feeling flushed as he sat on Buffy-as-Angel’s lap, feeling the hardness of her penis digging up into the juncture between his things. He smirked placed his hands on the hem of his top and raised his hands above his head, he pulled it over his head. He threw the top away, reached behind him and awkwardly unclasped the lacy black bra.

He lowered his arms and placed them on her firm, narrow hips as he moved his hips slowly against hers. Buffy was looking up at him with a wide-eyed, wondrous look on her face. Then unexpectedly she frowned.

“What is it?” Angel-as-Buffy gasped, slightly concerned as he continued to rub himself desperately against her, feeling a tingle run down his spine that he immediately wanted to satisfy.

Buffy-as-Angel shook her head. “It’s nothing…it’s just.” She paused. “Do my breasts really look like that... they’re all.” She wrinkled her nose. “Jiggily.”

He froze, his eyes widening in disbelief. “What?” He glanced down. “You’re breasts are gorgeous.” He raised both his hands and moved them seductively across his nipples, causing them to harden into tips as he pushed his breasts up high, while at the same time he bent his head and flicked his tongue around the hardened areola of the right breast while his hand continued playing with the left.

Buffy-as-Angel’s mouth popped open in outrage. “Hey!” she snapped. “Stop playing with my body.” Angel-as-Buffy just laughed. He moved his hips again and Buffy gasped loudly, tilting her head back as her hands digged into the flesh at his hips.

He smiled, leaned forward and kissed her chest again as he placed his hands on the bed on either side of her, raised his hips off her belly before slowly moved down her body. Buffy-as-Angel arched her back, raised her arms above her head and crossed them under her head. Angel-as-Buffy grinned as he reached her belly button. His tongue moving over the soft flesh. He slipped a hand under her boxers and curled his hand around the hardening flesh, slowly moving his hand up and down her length.

Buffy-as-Angel gasped. “Oh, Angel,” she whispered. “You don’t….” he cut her off.

“I want to,” he told her honestly with a smirk on his lips. “Besides, you’re body will love it. It get’s me off.” He pulled her boxers down, exposing her to his critical gaze.

“Wow, I never realised how big I am,” he muttered appreciatively.

Groaning softly Buffy-as-Angel tilted her head back as Angel-as-Buffy slowly wrapped his mouth around her quivering sheath. She gasped. “Ohhhh….” she sighed softly, her body tingling in pleasure. Her hands clenched, fisting themselves in Angel-as-Buffy’s long blonde locks as he ran his tongue up and down her length, with each stroke relaxing his throat and taking more of her in with each dip of his head.

She was breathing heavily, her breath ragged, despite not needing to breathe. “Oh Angel,” she whispered softly, her eyes rolling back in her head.

Grinning wickedly as he pulled her inside his mouth Angel-as-Buffy continued to use his tongue against her sensitive flesh. Buffy-as-Angel grunted and unconsciously pumped her hips upwards in need, her body trembling as she felt herself getting closer and closer to release.

Angel ran his hands down her legs and over her flat stomach, soothing her tingling nerves and calming her slightly. He could feel her entire body shuddering, shivering slightly as she struggled to hold herself back. With each flick of his tongue he brought her closer and closer, her hips moving upwards as she thrust up again, finally she could take it no longer.

Wrapping her hand in Angel’s hair Buffy tried to pull him away. “Angel… Angel stop,” she grunted desperately. “Please…I’m gonna…I can’t hold it any…”

With a little twitch of his lips Angel-as-Buffy ignored her pleas, wrapped his small hand around her tightening balls and relaxed his throat to take almost all of her in his mouth, his tongue moving over the sensitive flesh as he struggled not to choke.

Buffy-as-Angel’s eyes opened wide as she sucked in a quick breath. “Oh…shit.” A harsh cry of pleasure escaping from her throat as she pushing upwards desperately. Her cool cum flowing into his mouth and down his throat as he swallowed convulsively.

Her eyes flickered down to look at Angel as he raised his head, licked his lips slowly and winked at her. Buffy knew then that if she could blush she would be. Angel crawled up her body, kissing her softly then tucked himself in beside her, placing his cheek on her chest and smiling softly.

Buffy-as-Angel bit her lip as she glanced down at the top of his head. “I’m sorry,” she muttered suddenly, feeling embarrassed at her actions. She felt Angel still, his hand pausing as he slowly ran his hand over her chest. He raised his head, his hazel eyes locking onto hers as he frowned softly. “What for?’ he asked.

Buffy glanced away suddenly interesting is the absolutely hideous wallpaper that covered the walls of the bedroom. “For not…lasting…long,” she gritted out closing her eyes momentarily and sighing softly.

Angel blinked and then his mouth twitched into a smile as he threw his head back and laughed. “Oh Buffy!” he chuckled shaking his head. “Don’t worry about it!”

She frowned at him. “But I only lasted 10 minutes when you…” She glanced away embarrassed. “With my first time, you lasted ages.” She sighed.

Angel-as-Buffy smirked reached out and brushed a strand of dark hair away from her forehead “It took me years to work up that much control, do you think I lasted that long when I was first with a woman?” He shook his head. “I was spurting before I had her thighs spread.”

Buffy made a face. “Ugh…Angel.” She wrinkled her nose. “I really didn’t need to hear that.”

He shrugged, unconcerned. Buffy-as-Angel wasn’t entirely convinced. Angel-as-Buffy sighed in resignation, bent down and kissed her mouth. Buffy groaned again, opened her mouth to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pushed up, turning them so that Angel-as-Buffy was nestled against the pillows and she was leaning over him. She peered down, her eyes roaming over the familiar planes of his face, the cute little nose and the wide hazel eyes, her eyes. Within those greeny-brown depths she could see Angel, sense his powerful, strong, and shining soul. She smiled flashing her teeth and leaned down kissing him softly “Now I want to taste you…” she whispered softly.

Angel’s eyes opened wide and his mouth popped open in a soft, shocked gasp as his heart jumped in anticipation. He shivered. “Buffy…” He shook his head. “You don’t have too, I mean… I understand…have you done this before?” he asked quietly.

She gave him a look.

“Er…I meant…”

“Save it.” She said, a smile threatening to appear on her face. “And that is none of your business Mister.”

“When you and I….if you had wanted to you should have said something.” He paused. “I’m sorry. It was your first time, I didn’t want to scare you,” he said.

He refused to think of that forgotten day, when he had spent hours between her supple thighs, his tongue exploring her folds as she quivered around him. He shook his head frantically, there was no point in him tearing himself up about that, she didn’t remember, and things were better that way.

Buffy-as-Angel nodded. “I know, and I was more then satisfied anyway...”

Angel’s mouth twitched as he struggled not to smirk in satisfaction. “What about that new guy, Riley?” he asked.

Buffy snorted. “Our…relationship hasn’t got to that point yet,” she said.

Angel’s eyes widened, he bit his lip as he struggled not to smile. “Oh well that’s…..”

Buffy glared at him. “Go on, just say it!” she snapped.

He chuckled “Ok, I think it’s great.”

Buffy-as-Angel huffed, but her lips twitched in spite of herself as she bent down and kissed him again. Angel-as-Buffy sighed and closed his eyes as Buffy slowly kissed a trail down his neck and down to the hollow between his pert breasts. He shuddered and gasped softly as she took a hardened nipple in her mouth and sucked hard.

“Oh…God,” he murmured, his voice a breathless sigh as his whole body started to tingle and he felt a sudden rush of heat settle in his belly. He squirmed, his eyes fluttering closed as a small smile tugged at his lips as Buffy moved down his body. He tugged at her hair pushing her down at the same time that he moved his thighs further apart.

Buffy’s hand rubbed down Angel’s body, dipping into the hollow of his waist, trailing down his legs and back up to work at the buttons of his leather pants. She pulled the garment quickly over his wide hips and shimmied it down his body. She moved back up his body, her fingers grabbing at the small lacy panties and quickly pulled them away. She moved her hands over his heated flesh to cup the small triangle of curls between his legs. He gasped and shuddered, tilted his head back even further as she paused momentarily.

Buffy tilted her head to the side and blinked. “Do I really look like that?” she asked. “That’s so weird!”

Angel sighed, and shifted restlessly. “Stop worrying Buffy, this body is perfect, maybe just a little short but…”

Buffy-as-Angel huffed. “Well, this body is much too tall.”

Angel chuckled. “It was worse before,” he told her conversationally, “The average person was shorter two hundred years ago. I used to have to duck under doors, and when i walked into a pub I’d be the tallest in the room.”

She mused this over, glancing up to look over his body. Taking a deep breath she bent down and flicked her tongue over the place she knew would cause him to shiver in pleasure. She wasn’t wrong, Angel gasped loudly almost jumping up as her tongue rubbed against him. “Oh…Oh,” he moaned softly closing his eyes and trying to hold himself still as the tingles raced up his spine.

Buffy-as-Angel’s eyes widened at his reaction, she sure didn’t expect that. Grinning she steeled herself and then decided to try something new. Her hand ran up over his thigh, cupped his sex, before moving her fingers against his sensitive flesh, rubbing her finger along his folds and then gently pressing one digit inside. He shuddered around her finger, his muscles pulsating quickly.  Before Angel even realised what was happening she pulled her finger out again and replaced it with her tongue.

Angel-as-Buffy’s whole body rippled, pulsating hungrily. He screamed loudly. Arching his back with his sudden release, his juices coating his thighs, and soaking the sheets.

Buffy pulled back, her eyes wide as she licked at her lips self consciously. His release had been fast, even faster then her own. His whole body was in-tuned with hers, both of them knowing instinctively what the other wanted. She glanced down, noticing without surprise that she was hard again.

Moaning softly Angel-as-Buffy reached down and pulled her up with one hand while the other snaked around her hardened member, guiding her towards his entrance. Buffy-as-Angel closed her eyes, gritting her teeth as she tried to keep herself under control. She slowly pushed herself inside, her sheath quivering inside his tight, warm passage. Buffy clutched at Angel’s shoulders burying her face against his blonde hair as she struggle to control the feelings inside, trying to keep herself in control so she could last as long as possible. She took a deep breath as Angel took hold of her shoulders, gripping her tight and murmuring softly. He was gasping trying to hold herself still.

“Just move out slowly and push back inside,” he gritted out desperately.

Buffy did what he suggested, placing her hands on the bed and raising herself off the small body under her. Closing her eyes she moved slowly out of Angel’s pulsating entrance, the weeping tip of her penis still inside when she slowly pushed back inside. A slow moan escaped Angel’s lips as he jerked his hips desperately, gripping her hips and digging his nails into her flesh as he wrapped his thighs around her hips.

All thoughts of taking it slow now firmly out the window.

“Oh, forget it,” he gasped shaking. “I need you now, forget slow…I need you now,” he hissed. Buffy-as-Angel didn’t even bother answering. She needed him too, her whole body was tingling with need, and even now she was struggling to hold herself back.

“This is going to be really fast,” she warned. “I’m already ready.”

Angel just nodded, wrapping his thighs even more tightly around her and bringing her closer.

Buffy-as-Angel’s movements were fast now, each thrust of her hips bringing them closer to release.  She gritted her teeth feeling the pressure building and knew she was almost there. She groaned, moving her hand to place it between their heaving bodies.

Angel-as-Buffy screamed, arching his back as Buffy’s fingers started rubbing vigorously at his clit, sending waves of pleasure down to his core. He gasped, dug his nails into her shoulder and pulled her down, kissing her passionately as he tilted his hips, meeting each thrust with one of his own. Their bodies meeting desperately, both of them straining to find the release they craved.

Angel-as-Buffy slowly opened his eyes; he was close, so close. Buffy-as-Angel’s hand was doing wonders. He was shaking, his thighs were slick and Buffy was almost slipping as she slid in and out of him. Looking up into her wide, dark eyes he could see she was close too. He knew the nails in her back wouldn’t be enough. He tilted his head to the side, exposing his neck and the two shallow holes in the hollow of his throat that were still slightly pink.

He heard a small sound coming from Buffy-as-Angel, a soft moan that turned into a growl of pleasure. He saw her face shift, and he found himself looking into a pair of bright yellow demonic eyes, he shivered at the sudden flash of hunger he saw in her gaze. It was gone a second later as Buffy bit her lip.

“Are you sure?” she asked softy, her eyes never leaving his, despite her head moving up and down with each hard thrust of her hips.

Angel-as-Buffy nodded quickly, his eyes rolling back as her fingers and penis moved against him. “Yes, I’m sure,” he said.

Buffy lowered her head, licked her lips and nipped at his neck softly. Her sharp fangs scraped against his flesh, drawing a slow trickle of blood. As his life essence flowed into her mouth and touched her tongue she came, her whole body shuddering. She gave one last thrust of her hips and buried herself up to the hilt, releasing her cool dead seed into him.

With another scream of pleasure Angel-as-Buffy’s second orgasm came swiftly and powerfully, his whole body tingling with release. He took a deep breath and shifted his thighs and relaxing into the pillows. Buffy collapsed next to him, her entire body spent.

 “Wow,” she whispered, sighing softly.

Angel-as-Buffy chuckled, turned over and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close. “See, that was…” He paused and smiled soflty, ducking his head and leaning his cheek against her chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Suddenly Buffy took a deep breath. “So…you ok?” she asked quietly.

Angel paused before he looked down in embarrassment, he nodded. “Yeah,” he whispered. “I’m fine.” He reached up and wrapped his arms around her neck. “I’m fine, perfectly fine.”

Buffy-as-Angel visibly relaxed. “That’s good! Really, really good!” she babbled

Angel frowned and raised an eyebrow in amusement. “Spill.”

Buffy paused, glanced down and bit her lip. “It’s just that, last time, it was perfect happiness.”

“It still is,” Angel-as-Buffy whispered, reaching up and running his hand down her arm. “But the demon is inside you, not me and I’m the one with the curse.” He smiled, chuckling as he leaned forward and kissed her softly.

“There's nothing to worry about Buffy, I’m staying right here…”

Buffy-as-Angel sighed and smiled. “Oh good. Because having Angelus walking around in my body is just…way too weird.” She grinned, kissing him on the lips and relaxing back into the pillows.

Angel grinned sleepily, snuggled closer to Buffy’s large body. He wrapped himself tightly around her and closed his eyes, drifting into a peaceful, relaxing sleep.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Buffy-as-Angel smiled contentedly, a soft purr rumbling within her chest as Angel-as-Buffy stroked her arm softly, his small palm trailing over her skin. She opened her eyes slowly to find Angel staring at her with an amused expression on his face.

“What?” she asked sleepily, her eyebrows knotting in confusion.

He chuckled quietly. “You’re purring,” he pointed out, a smug expression on his heart-shaped face.

Buffy-as-Angel pouted and folded her arms across her chest as she turned to look up at the ceiling. “Am not,” she told him mulishly, for some reason feeling incredibly embarrassed he had heard that. To be quiet honest she had even surprised herself, she had forgotten vampires could purr. The only time she had ever heard Angel purr was the night of her seventeenth birthday, before they had fallen asleep.

Angel-as-Buffy chuckled again and reached out to run a hand down her cheek. “You are, and it’s adorable.”

Buffy rolled her eyes and glanced up at the ceiling refusing to meet his eyes. Suddenly she frowned. “Why is there a mirror on the ceiling?” she asked.

Angel looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Buffy blinked, her eyes opening wide as she finally figured it out. “Oh, now that is just wrong,” she muttered shaking her head and looking disgusted. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice that, did you notice?” she asked, babbling. “I can’t believe I didn’t notice….”

“I like the mirror.” Angel-as-Buffy said, his comment causing Buffy’s head to whip around in surprise, her eyes opening wide. He glanced up and looked at his reflection in the mirror and suddenly frowned. “Except when I have bed hair,” he muttered with a small, mulish frown as he reached up and tried to smooth down the frizzyness, running his hands through the long strands of hair to get out the tangles.

Buffy-as-Angel watched him work out the tangles for a few seconds before she smiled and started to laugh. She rolled over, snaked her arm around his waist and pulled him in close, she kissed him softly and smiled. “Now _that_ is adorable,” she whispered and smirked as Angel-as-Buffy frowned at her, looking hurt and offended.

Ignoring him Buffy-as-Angel snuggled in close, leaning her head on his chest and murmuring softly. Angel sighed and reached up to brush a hand through her hair as the other hand ran down her arm. Despite herself Buffy started purring again, feeling relaxed as she lay in Angel’s arms. She closed her eyes, feeling his heart beat a steady drum under his skin. She breathed in deep, smelling the sweet scent of her own body wash and the combined essence of their lovemaking.

Angel-as-Buffy continued to stroke her hair softly, running his hand through her soft spiky hair; he smiled and closed his eyes, feeling her chest rumble against his belly as she started purring again. It was a nice feeling, he couldn’t ever remember feeling this peaceful before, not even on _that_ night. This was so much more than perfect happiness, he mused, _this_ was what life should be.

He was just about to lean down and kiss the top of her head when there was a sudden  loud crash from downstairs. The music stopped, and for a second there was absolute silence, even Buffy and Angel held themselves still in anticipation. Then the screaming started high-pitched wails of terror and pain.

They glanced quickly at each other, identical looks of horror on their faces before they both scrambled out of bed. Angel-as-Buffy grabbed at his clothes, pulling on the lacy panties and then the leather pants, quickly fastening them and looking around frantically. Out of the corner of his eyes he spotted the bright red halter top and grabbed it. “Where the hell is that damn bra!” he snapped angrily, glancing around desperately.

Buffy-as-Angel quickly pulled her belt closed, grabbed her shirt and looked around. Her eyes scanning the room; finally she glanced up, smirked and reached up, pulling the bra off the pendant light hanging from the ceiling.

Angel’s eyes followed her movements. “Oh,” he muttered, moving forward and pulling the garment from her fingers. He quickly fastened it around his body and pushing his breast’s into them.

Buffy-as-Angel chuckled as she pulled her shirt on before sitting down on the bed to pull her shoes. Angel-as-Buffy struggled with the fastening of his top. Finally it was on right and he ran to the door, not even bothering to find his shoes.

Jumping to her feet Buffy-as-Angel raced out beside him, her long legs quickly overtaking his as they both raced down the hall. The screams were louder now, panicked and full of pain. Buffy-as-Angel set her jaw and as they reached the edge of the stairs she launched herself into the air, landing at the bottom of the stairs crouched, catlike, a palm on the floor to steady herself. Angel-as-Buffy followed a step behind, also jumping down the stairs and landing delicately on his bare feet a few feet from her, his blonde hair whipping around his face as he straitened up and looked around frantically.

Buffy-as-Angel ran across the room and grabbed a pool cue. She snapped it over her leg and threw one of the broken pieces towards Angel, who snatched it out of the air and turned around, looking for the vampires he could sense. He saw one of them terrorizing a few people in the corner, snarling as it advanced on its helpless victims. Angel-as-Buffy narrowed his eyes, hefted the makeshift stake in his hand and lunged forward.

Meanwhile Buffy-as-Angel spotted another vampire, she snarled, feeling her face shift instinctively as she prepared herself for a fight. She crouched, raised the pool cue and darted forward; grabbing the vampire around the neck, jerking him away from the women he held in his arms and raised her arm to plunge the stake into the middle of his back. The vampire screamed in terror and pain as it slowly crumpled into dust, the fine particles falling into a heap on the floor. Buffy-as-Angel stepped over the pile, wrinkling her nose and looking for another opponent. A few girls ran past, they noticed her face and screamed, their voices high in panic as they backed away from her and ran in the opposite direction. Buffy-as-Angel rolled her eyes and ignored them, her yellow eyes searching through the harsh, blue flashing lights for any more vampires. She spotted a female vampire jumping up onto the stage and seizing the guitarist, who had been standing frozen, unable to move as the carnage erupted around him.

The vampire girl seized the hapless man in a powerful grip, tilted his neck to the side and buried her fangs in the side of his neck. Buffy-as-Angel snarled, bearing her fangs in anger and crouched, preparing herself to spring onto the stage.

(v)

Meanwhile Angel-as-Buffy was fighting a tall burly vampire with a moustache and the worst case of corpse-breath he had ever experience. He wrinkled his nose in disgust as he ducked a punch to the head, retaliating with a swift kick to his stomach that sent the vampire stumbling into the wall, a dazed expression on his face. He smirked in satisfaction, raised the stake to chest hight and thrust it into the vampire’s chest, directly into its dead heart. The vampire’s eyes widened in disbelief, it looked down with wide eyes as he disintegrated. Angel-as-Buffy coughed waving a hand in front of his face to disperse the dust.

He turned away, it was thankful that he did, otherwise he wouldn’t have seen the tall thin vampire look around frantically and sneak out the fire exit.

“Hey,” he snapped angrily, grabbing his pool cue and storming after the fleeing vampire “No one said you could leave!” He reached the door and flung it open; he could see the vampire running away in the distance. He glanced back inside; on the stage Buffy had just staked the last remaining vampire.

Without wasting a moment longer he turned and ran into the alley, his mouth set in a determined line as he hurried after the vampire. Ahead of him the vampire suddenly stopped, its way blocked by a dead end. Angel-as-Buffy came up behind him, smirking as he raised the stake. The vampire turned towards him with an angry, desperate snarl on its lips as it crouched and lunged towards him. Angel-as-Buffy steadied himself, watching the vampire closely and then dodged to the side at the last minute. As the vampire stumbled past, he reached out and grabbed the vampire by the scruff of his neck and using its momentum swung the vampire around and threw it head-first into the side of the building. The vampire growled, swiped at Angel-as-Buffy’s hand and lunged forward again, but this time instead of sidestepping, Angel-as-Buffy raised the pool cue causing the vampire to impale himself on the slender piece of wood. The vampire’s eyes widened and it glanced down in surprise at the stake in his chest, “Fuck,” it muttered before turning to dust.

A soft chuckle sounded from behind him. Angel-as-Buffy turned around quickly, his eyes wide. Spike stood a few feet away, a smoke between his lips. The blonde vampire smirked and raised an eyebrow. “So where is tall, dark and brooding?” he asked his voice mocking.

Angel-as-Buffy paused as he realised Spike had no idea of what had happened, the Scoobies had obviously not told the other vampire what had happened, and unlike Tara, Spike could not see the difference between their souls. He glared, put the edge of the pool cue on the ground and leaned on it.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he told Spike seriously.

Spike raised an eyebrow. He pulled the cigarette from his mouth, dropped it and snubbed it out with his boot. Then he sauntered forward. Glaring Angel-as-Buffy looked up into Spike’s bright blue eyes for the first time in his life.

Spike chuckled and shook his head in disbelief. “There’s no point in fooling me, love, I can smell the old bastard on ya.” He chuckled and eyed her, paying special attention to his new curves. “So where is he?”

Angel-as-Buffy’s eyes narrowed angrily. He gritted his teeth, took a step forward and punched Spike in the face.

The blonde vampire stumbled back, doubling over, his hand going to his face as he snarled in anger. “What the hell are you playing at Slayer,” he growled.

Narrowing his eyes Angel-as-Buffy snarled. “Don’t call me love!”

Pulling back his fist and punching Spike again. This time Spike stumbled to the floor. Looking up, his face shifting as he snarled again. Angel-as-Buffy didn’t even give him a chance to get to his feet as he took a step forward and kicked him in the head, rendering him unconscious.

Angel-as-Buffy smirked and took a step back; tossing his hair over his shoulder he picked up his makeshift stake and turned around, heading back to the Bronze. He ran down the street in his bare feet, slipping back inside the back door of the club.

It was chaos; chairs and tables were overturned, people were crying, huddling in corners as they clutched at their wounds. Angel-as-Buffy glanced around, stepping over all the glass on the floor carefully and running towards the back of the club. He took a deep breath, trying to sense Buffy in all the chaos. But his human nose was nowhere near strong enough. He wanted to scream in frustration.

Then he felt a tingle run up his spine. He froze, and quickly turned around. Buffy was a few feet away, stumbling to her feet behind the drum set, a bloody cut on her forehead. When she saw him she rushed forward, jumped down from the stage, and threw herself against his smaller body.

Angel-as-Buffy gave a little grunt, stumbled back a step and automatically raised his arms to wrap around her shivering body. “Buffy…Buffy, its ok,” he assured her softly. “I’m fine, I’m fine.”

Buffy-as-Angel stepped back, keeping her arms wrapped around his small waist as she looked down at him. “Sorry” she muttered before she noticed the look on his face and froze “What’s wrong?” she asked quickly.

“He called me love,” he said with a wince of disgust, turning his head and leaning his cheek against her chest.

Buffy-as-Angel paused, one of her hands rising to smooth back his hair soothingly “Who?” she asked quietly

Angel made a face. “Spike,” he muttered shuddering.

Buffy’s eyes widened before she started chuckling softly. Angel looked up at her, his eyes narrowing angrily at her obviously amusement. “It’s not funny,” he said angrily

She laughed again. “Of course it is!”

Angel-as-Buffy grumbled and rolled his eyes. “It’s really not. He better not call me that again,” he exclaimed angrily. “It’s disgusting.”

Buffy-as-Angel smirked, leaned down and kissed his mouth swiftly. “He wouldn’t have known it was you. He’s not exactly in the loop with most things. He just helps out occasionally, in return for blood and cash.”

“You give him cash?”

She shrugged. “Sometimes…he helped Giles when he was a demon a few weeks ago,” she told him.

Angel-as-Buffy pulled away, sighing and tilting his head to the side. “Great,” he muttered. “Captain Peroxide is helping you, it’s almost funny.” he shook his head. “I never would have believed it.”

 “It’s the chip” Buffy-as-Angel explained. “If he didn’t have it, I would stake him in a heartbeat.”

“So why don’t you?” asked Angel-as-Buffy.

She gave him a look. “Because he can’t harm humans, how can I hunt something that can’t fight back, that’s not what a Slayer is about.”

Angel gazed at her for a second, looking into her dark eyes and finding her bright glowing soul. He smiled. “You’re really something, you know that?” he said, reaching up and brushing his hands through her short dark hair.

Buffy grinned. “Yeah, I’m something…” She looked down at the body she was in. “Too bad I don’t even know what that is.”

Smiling he stood up on his tiptoes and kissed her softly on the mouth. His eyes closing slowly as her lips met his and her arms pulled him close. He could feel her large, cool body pushing against his smaller one, and he shivered in delight.

Buffy-as-Angel’s chest rumbled softly as she started purring again.

(v)

A few minutes later they were walking out of the club again, their arms wrapped around each other as Angel-as-Buffy leaned his head against Buffy-as-Angel’s shoulder. He was wearing the heels again, having gone up the stairs again to get them. He tottered along, wobbling slightly and holding onto Buffy for support.

Buffy-as-Angel found it hard not to laugh; Angel clearly did not like the heels.

They walked to the old convertible, Angel let go of Buffy’s waist and walked around to get into the driver’s seat. Buffy-as-Angel jumped over the door, settling herself comfortably into the passenger seat as Angel-as-Buffy delicately opened the door and eased himself into the driver’s seat.

He started the car and backed out of the parking space, looking over his shoulder as he reversed. Buffy watched him intently, a calculating look on her face. She smiled, reached out and placed a large cool hand on his thigh, squeezing it slowly. Angel jumped and sucked in a startled breath.

He glanced towards her, shifting in his seat as his whole body quivered. Buffy-as-Angel smirked and slowly ran her hand down his thigh. Angel took a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily.

They were a few blocks away from the Bronze now, halfway to Giles house. Buffy-as-Angel continued to run her hand slowly over his thigh.

Finally he couldn’t take it any more; he pulled over, parking the car on the curb and swiftly turning the engine off. He threw himself across the seat, setting himself in her lap and wrapping his arms around her neck as he kissed her passionately. Buffy-as-Angel laughed, wrapped her arms around his waist and thrust a tongue into his mouth.

He thrust his pelvis against hers, causing Buffy-as-Angel to gasp loudly, her eyes rolling back in her head as Angel-as-Buffy’s scent reached her nostrils.

She grabbed his hips, holding him still as she thrust up, suddenly hard and aching.

Angel-as-Buffy moaned softly, leaned back and placed his hands on her belt, frantically pulling at the straps and reaching inside to pull her out. At the same time Buffy-as-Angel tugged at his pants, undoing the buttons and easing the leather down over his thighs. Angel reached between his legs pulling the flimsy cotton to the side as he positioned himself above her. He thrust downwards, impaling himself on her quivering member.

Buffy-as-Angel moaned hoarsely as she felt herself slide into his slick passage. She held herself still, trying to control her breathing. When she had gathered her control she caressed his hips and began to slowly move him up and down, their bodies coming together frantically. Angel-as-Buffy gripped her shoulders desperately as he moved up and down.

They were both coming fast, their breathing harsh and frantic. Angel-as-Buffy was sweating, his breasts quivering with each breath. Tingles raced up his spine and he knew he was close; he thrust down again, Buffy-as-Angel’s penis hitting that sweet spot inside him. He screamed throwing his head back as his muscled tightened with release, his juices flowing down his thighs.

With one last powerful thrust of her hips she buried herself within him before sighing with release. Angel-as-Buffy stilled, leaned forward and pressed his cheek against her shoulder. After a few minutes Buffy-as-Angel felt herself start to soften. Angel-as-Buffy pulled himself away, tugging his panties back in place, pulling his pants back up his thighs and fastening them quickly.

Buffy-as-Angel sighed softly as she ran a hand through her hair before pushing herself back into her pants.

Angel shimmied back into the driver’s seat and turned the car back on. He glanced up, and looked into the rear-view mirror, checking the street before he pulled back onto the road and headed towards Giles’ apartment.

(v)

Giles paced around his apartment, his hands clasped behind his back. He was anxious; it was almost five and Buffy and Angel were nowhere to be seen. Xander, Anya, Willow and Tara were waiting patiently.

All the spell ingredients were ready, and set up on the table in preparation for use. The spell was simple, involving a few ingredients mixed in an urn, and a chant. Giles was surprised actually; normally these things didn’t go quite so easy. He supposed they were in line for a little bit of luck, god knows they needed it. He shook his head again, where the hell were they?

(v)

Angel-as-Buffy sighed in relief as he pulled the big car in front of Giles’ apartment for the second and final time that night. It was almost five; they were running late. Normally this would bother him, but not this time. He killed the engine, and opened the door to step out of the car. Buffy-as-Angel hopped over the door, not bothering to open it and landed on her feet. She looked around and headed toward the door leading to Giles apartment building, Angel trailing behind.

Giles turned around as they both walked into the apartment. “Where the hell…” he paused, his eyes opening wide as he noticed Buffy-as-Angel’s half-opened shirt and mussed hair and Angel-as-Buffy’s fancy outfit and high heels.

He blinked, completely at a loss of what to say.

Xander’s eyes widened. “Wow, fancy!” Angel-as-Buffy glared at the boy as he walked around the table and sat in one of the chairs, placing an elbow on the backrest and looking around the room.

“We went to the Bronze, we we’re bored,” Buffy-as-Angel said with a shrug.

They all looked interested. “Did Angel shake his thing?” Xander asked with a chuckle.

Angel-as-Buffy glared. “You’re kidding right?” he snapped, glancing down. “This top would have fallen off!”

“You’re being paranoid,” Buffy-as-Angel said with a roll of her eyes. She turned to Xander and grinned. “We just kinda chilled and Angel had French fries and onion flowers,” she lied, nobody needed to know what else they had gotten up to.

Xander raised an eyebrow. “Oh, did you like them?” he asked Angel.

Angel shrugged. “The French fries were great, but the onion flower things were kind of strange…” he paused and looked towards Buffy. “How do they get them into that shape anyway?” he mused.

Buffy-as-Angel shrugged. “I don’t know, I’ve never have them… onions are just bad news.” 

“I think they cut them and then deep-fry them,” Tara offered softly.

“Interesting,” Angel-as-Buffy mused.

Giles gave a little cough. “Um…children, can we get back to the point please,” he said, taking his glasses of and polishing them quickly. “We don’t have much time.”

Angel-as-Buffy blushed and shifted in his seat. “Sorry,” he muttered.

Willow and Tara got up and walked to the table. “This should be fairly simple,” the red headed witch told them both. “It’s just a matter of mixing a few things in this sacred Egyptian urn, throwing it over the both of you, and then chanting a string of fancy-swanky words!”

Buffy-as-Angel raised an eyebrow. “Piece of cake!” she smiled.

“As always,” Willow laughed as she turned and picked up the sacred urn. Tara grabbed the herbs and a few other ingredients and sprinkled them into the bowl. When that was done, Willow motioned to Angel-as-Buffy and Buffy-as-Angel to come over. They stood on either side of her, facing each other, identical looks of anticipation on their faces.

“Ok,” she told them quietly. “Just put your arm out and clasp each others hand. This should work almost instantly.”

Angel and Buffy did as she said; holding each other’s hand in a tight, desperate grip. Buffy-as-Angel screwed her eyes shut, she couldn’t watch. Angel-as-Buffy smirked and slowly closed his eyes, waiting to see if this worked, his body shifting anxiously.

Willow reached for the ancient urn in Tara’s hand and slowly put her hand in and brought out a handful of the mixed, powdered herbs and other special ingredients. She raised her hand and blew the powder over Angel and Buffy’s entwined hands, before slowly and carefully recited a few memorised words in Latin, making sure that she pronounced each word exactly right.

A fine golden mist emerged from the closed eyes of the vampire and the Slayer, their souls. The golden mist floated across the distance between them and quickly back into their respective bodies.

Angel, now in his own body took a deep unneeded breath, feeling his chest move slightly as he breathed out. Buffy gasped and started coughing. “Oh, breathing…right,” she muttered as she opened her eyes, clutching at her chest as she took a deep breath.

Angel opened his eyes. “It worked.” He said with a relieved smile. He glanced around the room before taking a quick step towards the witch and throwing his arms around Willow’s shoulders. “Thank you,” he gushed happily before he took a step back, looking slightly embarrassed.

Willow beamed, while Tara ducked her head, a small smile on her face. Buffy glanced over at the two witches and smiled as well.  

“It’s so good to be in my own skin again,” she said, looking down at herself and placing her hands on her breasts. “I have boobs again!”

Angel laughed, as he looked down at himself, fluffed up his hair and then smirked. “Finally, I don’t have to look up at anyone.”

Buffy scowled. “I told you, I’m not short…I’m fun sized.” Angel raised an eyebrow which caused Buffy’s eyes to widen in alarm, and she glanced away hastily.

Xander coughed loudly. “So… dead boy, now that you’re well, you. Are you going now? It’s going to get light and burny soon,” he reminded him.

Angel glared but glanced behind him to look out the window. He sighed, glancing at Buffy with regret in his eyes and nodded. “Yeah, it’s going to take a good hour to get back to LA with my driving,”

Buffy sighed, not wanting him to go. She enjoyed the night they had just spent with each other, but now it was almost morning and everything was back to normal. Angel still had his curse; nothing had changed except the memories were so much more recent. She glanced down and nodded. “It’s probably for the best,” she whispered.

Glancing up she noticed Angel looked just as unhappy as she felt. Willow and Tara both looked on awkwardly as Buffy took a step forward and wrapped her arms around Angel’s solid body. Leaning forward she leaned her head against his chest, smiled briefly before she slowly stepped back and let her arms fall to her sides, a few tears shimmering in the corners of her eyes.

Angel was just as bad, his eyes were full of pain as he looked down at Buffy sadly, it physically hurt when he felt her move away from him.

Giles cleared his throat pointedly while Xander continued to glare at the former lovers.

Buffy bit her lip. “So I guess I’ll see you later,” she murmured softly.

Angel nodded, looking down. “Later,” he confirmed softly.

Anya looked between the vampire and the Slayer with curiosity. She smiled widely. “Isn’t this a good thing?” she asked softly.

“Yeah, but it doesn’t make it easier.” She said, catching Angel’s eye.

Anya blinked, nodded slowly in understanding. “Well, I suppose,” she muttered and then brightened considerably. “Well, look on the bright side, at least it was only one night. Imagine what it would have been like if this had gone on. No telling what you too would have done then!” she announced.

Buffy froze, her eyes opening wide, she glanced at Angel noticing he almost looked amused, he coughed. “No kidding,” he muttered looking her directly in the eye.

Buffy caught his eyes and then smiled slowly, the corners of her mouth twitching humorously as she remembered the night they had just spent together. “Yeah, lucky us,” she said.

 

  **The End**


End file.
